Arttain
General information Arttain is a new language that the words are from several very different languages :). As you can see the word "Art" in Arttain, This language pursues artistic form on writing. Its alphabets have three forms/ways to write, which depends on which way you love to. The first form is Latin letters which there are only 3 additional letters to English letters. This form is the one that used on the computer and other electronics. The second form is the older traditional form that is a little similar to Arabic. And the third form is the present form. It is special that it's written from top to bottom/ up and down/ Vertically. It is very similar to Mongolian. Although it wants to be artistic, it's not very complex in grammar and wrting forms. It doesn't have conjugations or tenses, like Chinese and Vietnamese. Its words are mostly from English, and very a few of words are from Spanish. It makes it easy to learn and speak if you know Enligsh. Phonology Arttain can be read by syllables. Each letter has its own sound and most of them have only one sound. People can read them without knowing the meanings once they know how each letter sounds. Arttain doesn't have tones, just like English. One syllable can contain 1 or 2 Consonants with a vowel. The stress of a word is always in the second last syllable if the end is a vowel, and in the last syllable if the end is a consonant. Also, the syllable in a word whose vowel has a ` on top would be the stress. Since Arttain is not an old language, its words are mostly come from English and Spanish. Consonants Vowels Alphabet ' In computer, Arttain will be typed in Latin letters. There are 30 letters, 4 additional letters to English letters.' The letter " j " sounds like "jia"(Chinese) or "zge" if it is at the end of a word (/tɕ/). 'Arttain Traditional Writing' The older form of Arrtain traditional writing: Alphabet Order The alphabet letters order is shown one the photo above. PS a,ä,i,u never connect with the right side. v , w never connect with the left side. The present form of Arrtain traditional writing It is a very special type of writing since it is written from up to down, and the letters in a word is connected together just like the older form of writing. phonology C=consonant V=vowel '1 Syllable may contain:' 2C+1V / 1V+2C / 1C+1V / 1C+1V+1C / 1V+1C / 1V Grammar There's no conjugation for verbs excpet "be". Also, there's no changing for single or pural for noun. Below will be the word order of different type of sentences. It is not all kind of sentence, but these are the most common sentences. Declarative Sentence 1. Subject + V. 2. Subject + V. + Object （+ complement） 3. Subject + Link V. + Predicate 4. Subject + V. + Indirect object + Direct object 5. Subject + Be (+adverb) + Adj. . (Modal verb can be added after subjects) ( All sentences that tell what you did, what you do, or what you will do, must tell the time before the verbs since there's no verb conjugation ) Interrogatice Sentence 1. Yes or No ' Be/ Do/Modal Verb+ (declarative sentence) ?' '''2. '''The special interrogative sentence Subject + why + verb (+ object) ? / Why + subject + verb (+ object) ? Subject + V. + object + how ? / Object + link V. + how? Subject (+modal verb) + be + what ? Subject (+modal verb) + be + Who ? Subject + when + V. (+ object) ? Subject (+modal verb) + be + N. of locality + where ? Subject + when (+modal verb) + verb (+ object) ? 3. Exclamatory sentence Subject + Be (+ adverb) + adjective ! Subject + how (+adverb) + adjective ! 4.Imperatives sentence Please (+Subject) + verb (+object). Preposition Subject + en + place/ time + V. + sth. . ( Sb. do sth. in place/ at 'time' ) Subject + para + sth./ V. sth/ Person + u~r + V. + sth. . (Sb. + V. + sth. + for + sth./ V.sth/ sb.) Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages